Annie (character)
Annie Bennett-Warbucks is a main female protagonist of the Broadway musical, and the films of the same name.She is a spunky, energetic ten year old girl . She has curly red/orange hair (although she actually has straight auburn hair in the 1999 telefilm version, though it sometimes shown to be curly near the end). In the 2014 film, Annie had darker skin and her hair turned brown. Annie is friendly, good-natured, and usually positive. In the movie, she was stated to have been born on October 28, 1883 or 1919. She is also the love interest of Dean. Description When Annie (not 2014) was born, her mother and her father died in a fire accident. She was then sent to the orphanage in New York City. Since then, she hoped her parents would come to get her someday. Annie has been miserable ever since her life in the orphanage, and the main reason is due to the orphanage's owner, Miss Hannigan, since Hannigan often forces Annie and the rest of the orphans to work. She also forces them to say, "I/We love you, Miss Hannigan." to her. Annie almost always maintains a good, positive attitude. She is very good-natured. She and the orphans are extremely innocent, which makes her a sweet girl. She has a fairly good relationship with the rest of the orphans, though sometimes she can have little tiffs with them. Annie might be optimistic and kind ' she is known for being the toughest orphan. She is very confident that her parents will return for her. Similarities So Annie has the same story with Cosette and Cinderella but different personalities. *They're all orphans. *They're all slaves and they're families are sheltered Annie=Miss Hannigan,Cosette=Madame Thénardier and Thénardier ,Cinderella=Lady Tremaine]. *All they're parrents died before they became adult Annie because of fire,Cinderella because of diseses and Cosette similar to Cinderella however the father is divorced. *They have sisters however Annie's the only one who has nice sisters except Pepper. Cosette=Eponine and Azelma , Cinderella=Drizella and Anastasia . *They all got away of their master later in life Annie and Cosette gets adopted while Cinderella gets married. Cosette got married too but when she grew older. *They all have songs on when they're parents are going to be there Cosette= Castle on a Cloud Trivia *All three original debuting actresses' names started with an "A", just like the character's: Andrea McArdle, who first played the role on Broadway; Aileen Quinn, who played the role in the 1982 Columbia film, and Alicia Morton, who played the role in the 1999 Disney telefilm. She is played by Quvenzhané Wallis in the 2014 film. That went double for Ashley Johnson (though she wasn't introduced in this role) when she played the role in the 1995 (1996 internationally) TV sequel Annie: A Royal Adventure! (See the picture above with all 4 of these Annies). *The first person to actually play her that dosen't start with an A is Lea Salonga. She has played her in the broadway. If you want to see her sing. You can check three videos singing Tomorrow, It's the Hard Knock Life, and Maybe online. This is also her first time to act on public. The reason why she's not that known to play Annie because she only played Annie when the broadway went to Philippines. **Similarly Ariana also made her debut by playing the role of Annie a video of her singing Tomorrow is found online. This was also mentioned on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. *Although in the original Broadway show and 1999 film, Annie's hair starts out straight and auburn, in the 1982 film, her hair is curly and red the whole time like Annie's appearance in the original comic strip,'' Little Orphan Annie''. *Annie is African American in the 2014 version of " Annie " but in the comic strips ' Annie is hinted to be Irish . *Pepper is portrayed in the film by Rosanne Sorrentino, who played Annie in the 3rd National Tour of the musical. Sorrentino originally wanted to be Annie in the film, but was too old. She played Marie in The AristoHumans (Live Action Style) She is a kitten She played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Child Detective She is a mouse She played Snow White in Annie White and the 7 Cousins She is a woman She played Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Live Action's Human Style) She is a mouse She Played Frances in ZOOM She is a ZOOMer She Played Baby Bop in Dennis The Menace Home Video She is a Triceratops She played Ducky in The Orphan Before Time She is a swimmer She played Robyn Starling in Oscar and Elmo: The Movie She will play Young Terk in Rockyzan (Broadwaygirl918 Style) She is Terk's past counterpart She will play Chip in Beauty and the Plant, Beauty and the Plant: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Plant: Audrey's Magical World He is a teacup and Mrs. Potts's son Portrayals * In Angel (a.k.a Annie (1999)), she played by Angel Gallery Annie (from Annie) as Jill.jpg Annie 1982 2014 by montey4-d89td62.jpg 5annies.png A.jpg Aileen-annie l.jpg Annie as Anna.jpg article-2642890-1E4EA2C700000578-184_634x477.jpg Annie-1982-aileen-quinn-john-huston-dir-ani-012-moviestore-collection-DW5NNF.jpg Tenorannie.gif 29de94d.jpg annieimages.jpg annie-nyc-musical.png AnnieInside.jpg 20140305_annie_trailer2.jpg tumblr_m9jk1gE1xB1rdwqg3o1_500.jpg lead_large.jpg Annie MAIN.jpg still-of-aileen-quinn-in-annie-1982-large-picture.jpg annie-annie-anne-1982-usa-aileen-quinn-ralisateur-john-huston-b7r2k8.jpg 1-1470275633-2748.jpg 8db98f4a02f1079794f19a19840b3b9f.jpg 1200x630bb.jpg 1217-2.jpg 589348-10274-clp-950.jpg 30399541_800_800.jpg 1093930221.jpg a3.jpg Ajrj24.jpg alicia-morton-annie-1999-BPGM1C.jpg alicia-morton-annie-1999-BPGM18.jpg Annie MAIN.jpg annie-1982-pictured-aileen-quinn-HG62TG.jpg annie1999.jpg AnnieAM.jpg annie-annie-anne-1982-usa-aileen-quinn-ralisateur-john-huston-b7r2k2.jpg annie-movie-1999.jpg C8vSa_RXYAAoW4Q.jpg db7cda5077b88cbcc242b3a2ce1c696f.jpg hqdefaultannie.jpg hqdefaultannie2.jpg hqdefaultannie3.jpg hqdefaultannie4.jpg hqdefaultannie5.jpg maxresdefaultannie.jpg Sandy-Aileen-Quinn-Annie-1982.JPG Annie-2014-still-.jpg 1419908804-092713-celebs-out-about-quvenzhane-wellsjpg.png lil-q-780x439.jpg 650ac66fee18dc6ef4ac1a76c568c11b--annie-play-annie-.jpg annie-2014-curb.jpg 564b155aa6fecb4f78c6a2fb3ac2ffee--movies--new-movies.jpg Annie-2014-Remake-Quvenzhane-Wallis.jpg 292785_050.jpg the-best-baby-names-from-annie.jpg DF-13355-1024x681.jpg stage-to-stream-annie.png Annie Costumes.png ANNIE.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Girls Category:Annie Characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who wear necklace Category:Females Category:Main Protagonists Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Princesses